Against the Clock: Digimon Hurricane Landing
by Ackbarfan5556
Summary: (Set in the Sweat, Tears, and Evolutions universe) With the final defeat of the Digimon Kaiser, the Chosen Children are taking the time to relax from all the fighting. However, a mysterious force has begun to abduct the older Chosen Children so its now up to the younger kids to head to America and deal with this threat before things get worse for the older kids...
1. Hurricane Landing

Boy, these movies kinda take it out of you. Well, I guess it makes sense considering it is the longest Digimon movie the series has ever done (.tri doesn't count as it's multiple episodes put together, apparently.)

Anyways, welcome to another special story in my Digimon series, this time, it's my rendition of the events of the Adventure 02 movie, **_"Digimon Hurricane Landing! Transcendent Evolution! The Golden Digimentals"_**

Now this story takes us Stateside, (USA! USA! USA!) and takes place after the defeat of the Kaiser, at least to me. It actually premiered a few days before the TonosamaGekomon episode which why on Earth are they on vacation during this time? The Digital World is not safe yet!

Well, that's really all I want to say right now, so let's get on with this.

* * *

**Part 1: Hurricane Landing**

_"__Ah, yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it." – Rafiki, __**The Lion King**_

_Okachimachi District, Taito Ward, Tokyo, Japan. Dec. 31__st__, 2016. 1023 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Ross McGlathery_

You know, I wish I could honestly say that was that when it came to Osamu's defeat. That we had stopped him and everything would go back to what essentially constitutes as normal for us. However, that can never be the case for us. For the New Breed, most of them were relaxed, thinking their job was more or less over. For those of us that took part in the '99 Adventure, we knew better. Wizarmon's warning still ran in our heads about the whole 'the enemy is not who you are fighting now. There is a far greater darkness.' line that he said at the Fuji TV building.

Still, after everything that had happened, we all decided that we needed at least somewhat of a respite from everything. It was still August so we still had a summer break to make up and we all went different ways with it. Koushiro had his computer, Jou was focused on his studies, Taichi was sticking around town for practice and a game he was going to have soon, Sora was spending some time with her mother and learning lessons in _ie-moto_, Yamato had his band, the new kids were all hanging out at the beach… and Ken was still keeping an eye on his brother. He was having a more somber summer vacation.

As for the rest of us, Mimi decided she wanted to visit her aunt in New York, and decided to invite a few of us to come along with her. I, of course, was asked first because we were dating, and Hikari and Takeru also decided to join as well. We got to New York and we were having a pretty nice time enjoying the sights, even though Hikari and I already saw a lot of it last summer. We even ran into Michael who doing fine and was happy to hear that the Digital World had been saved for the time being. However, just when we think we've got a moment to ourselves without any sort of trouble, something has to ruin it.

And the worst part was I couldn't do almost anything about it…

_Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States. August 19th, 2002. 0941 Hours._

"That's it!" Mimi declared as she finished saving all the photos we took to her computer, including one of Takeru and Hikari looking very friendly with each other.  
"Daisuke-kun will definitely get jealous when he sees these pictures!" Takeru joked.  
"We sure we should show him then? I'm a bit worried he may try to murder you if that's the case." I pointed out.  
"Just watch yourself then if you decide to do that." Mimi agreed with me.  
"So what do we do now?" Guilmon asked, while wearing his disguise. We actually came up with a brilliant way to get the Digimon past airport security. We just leave them in the Digital World then pick them up once we were in the city. Certainly brought about fewer questions that we did not want to answer.  
"Well, that's more or less up to you guys." Palmon told him.  
"I do want to see The Producers again before we leave in the next few days." I said.  
"You saw that last year, and I've never heard you laugh so hard in public before." Hikari said.  
"It was a great show!"  
"We could use the time to figure out what we're going to do about Taichi-san and Sora-san." Mimi whispered in my ear.  
"You're still on that?" I confided in Mimi that Taichi had a crush on Sora and according to Mimi Sora felt the same. So she decided to play matchmaker and has been trying to figure out how to get them to go out with each other.

"Huh?" Hikari suddenly gasped.  
"Hikari, what's wrong?" Tailmon asked from her arms.  
"Hikari-chan?" Takeru tried to get her attention.  
"A crying Digimon is nearby…" She informed. I guess being the bearer of the Crest of Light gives Hikari a sort of gift when it comes to Digimon. I've never truly questioned it as I wouldn't know where to being trying to figure it out.  
"A Digimon? What? Like Betamon?" Mimi wondered.  
"It's looking for something…"  
"Then not Betamon…" I said. Suddenly, both myself and Mimi's D-3's began beeping.  
"Huh?" We both questioned as we picked them up and looked at them. The screen was just flashing red with nothing else. A clear, white band began to swarm around us and a wind picked up before everything went black.

_P.O.V. – Third Person_

"Mimi-san!" "Ross-chan!" "Guilmon!" "Palmon!" Both humans and Digimon cried out as the four they called out vanished into thin air, leaving behind only Mimi's laptop that was connected to a payphone. What happened to the couple was not an isolated incident. Back in Tokyo, the same thing was happening to the other older Chosen Children. Taichi was currently alone at the soccer field with Agumon practicing when the mysterious wind picked up and made them vanish. Yamato was adjusting his guitar when he heard his band members outside the door about to come in.  
"I'm coming in, Yamato." Akira opened the door but found that only Yamato's guitar remained. Sora finished the arrangement that her mother wanted her to practice before the wind claimed her and Piyomon. Koushiro's chair in his room slid to the wall as he and Tentomon fell victim to the same fate. Finally, Jou was doing some work at the library when his D-3 went off and he soon was taken by the mysterious force.

Back in New York, the wind was slowly forming around a blonde haired boy who had an original Digivice strapped around his belt. He looked forward down an alley as a nearby mailbox, stoplight and garage door were suddenly crushed by an unseen force. Soon the force materialized in front of him revealing a large bipedal, muscular creature covered in brown fur. Its face, hands and feet were red; it had red eyes, pink lips, and a large mouth. It also had a grinning white plush skull with three cream horns and two bone-like protrusions on its back. It short, it looked similar to a Wendigo which it was called Wendimon.  
"{Chocomon…}" The boy addressed the creature in English as another smaller Digimon ran up next to him. This Digimon looked like a bipedal canine with white fur that was striped with green on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears, which were almost bigger than its own body. It also had a single horn on its forehead. This Digimon was known as Terriermon.

Wendimon growled before it slowly began crushing the metal fence that kept him and the boy separated. He then tore through the fence which caused Terriermon to jump up and bite Wendimon on his ear. Wendimon responded by swatting him off and causing him to flying the air.  
"{Gummymon!} The boy cried out for Terriermon who was then head-butted by the attacking Digimon. He flew back further into the alley and opened up his ears to use as a parachute to slow him down before he could hit the wall. When he landed, he opened his mouth and a green ball of energy built up before it flew out and impacted with Wendimon causing a fairly large explosion. The boy had to cover his eyes from all the smoke and dust that was kicked up. Wendimon began to walk towards Terriermon as he kept launching energy attack after energy attack. He had to jump up to avoided being grabbed by Wendimon's hands which crashed into the wall behind him. Terriermon soared in the sky when Wendimon turned around and opened his chest which revealed eight small launchers that fired upon him. Terriermon quickly dodged, using the destruction of a water tower that was on top of a building, before he flew through the smoke and shot another energy ball that collided with Wendimon right in the face. He began running up the walls in an effort to get his hands on Terriermon.

"Mimi-san and Ross-chan went to the Digital World…" Hikari suggested as Takeru walked over to Mimi's laptop and unplugged it from the phone jack.  
"No." He shook his head. "That's not what it felt like. "It must be a different world." Both of them got slightly worried about that prospect. They hoped it wasn't that Dark World they encountered back in June. "Speaking of which, what was this crying Digimon you were talking about?"  
"When Mimi-san and Ross-chan disappeared, I felt the presence of a crying Digimon. It was very sad…" She quickly shot her head up and gasped as a nearby one-way sign was crushed by something invisible. "It's close by!"

Wendimon had climbed high to reach the ledge where Terriermon was who was looking slightly exhausted. He made a loud roar that could be heard for across multiple blocks of the loud city. The boy had been climbing up to a nearby roof when he saw the two Digimon soaring right back down towards the street level. At the same time, Hikari, Takeru and their Digimon were running as fast as they could towards the fighting they had begun hearing. Wendimon soon caught up and smacked Terriermon into a wall then sent him face first into a puddle. He soon began slowly walking towards Terriermon and tried to reach out to him before the boy ran up and got in between the two of them.  
"{Chocomon, don't!}" Wendimon groaned as he stopped and made not further effort to move forward. Hikari quickly ran past the fence to the alley with Takeru behind her before he noticed the Digimon and stopped.  
"It's a Digimon!" He exclaimed which got Hikari's attention. "Hikari-chan, this Digimon…" Hikari ran up next to him.  
"This was the crying Digimon." She informed.

"{Chocomon, it's me, Wallace.}" He stepped forward and Wendimon stepped back. He took a few more steps back before the mysterious wind blew and he vanished leaving Wallace and Terriermon alone in the alley with Takeru and Hikari watching on.  
"It disappeared." Takeru muttered. "Hey, you!" He called out which caused Wallace to slightly jump before he looked over and saw the two Chosen Children.  
"Onii-chan! Ross-chan!" Hikari exclaimed which confused Takeru.  
"Huh?"  
"Just now, I heard them… I heard my brothers' voices."  
"Taichi-san and Ross-san's? Maybe those people have something to do with it!" He turned back towards Wallace and climbed over the fence while Wallace grabbed Terriermon and ran from them.  
"Takeru, I'll follow that boy!" assured Patamon as he flew over the fences and began to pursue.  
"Hikari-chan…"  
"Something is awakening…"

In an unknown dimension, Taichi and the others felt themselves floating downward until they felt some sort of ground and slowly fell to their knees.  
"Where is this?" Taichi questioned, though his mouth didn't move.  
"I can't see a thing." Yamato informed.  
"I can't think about anything." Koushiro claimed.  
"And it feels so cold…" Jou added.  
"What is all this?" feared Ross.  
"Why are we here?" Mimi asked.  
"How did we get here?" Sora inquired.  
"I don't know." Koushiro gave his answer to all three of their questions.  
"Takeru, be careful." Yamato gave a warning, not knowing if Takeru could even hear it.  
"Hikari, be careful." Both Ross and Taichi gave the same warning.

"{No, listen to me, Ami. I'm going back there. Look, I need you to tell Momma that I'm going back to Livermore. Yes, I know she's gonna be upset, but she'll understand. It'll be okay, alright? It'll be okay, I'll call back. Okay? Okay? Alright, bye, love you.}" Wallace said on the payphone. Terriermon was sitting still at the base of the phone, trying to look like a stuffed animal while Patamon sat on a stoplight and overheard the conversation. Wallace then hung up, put Terriermon in his backpack and headed down into the subway.  
"Livermore…" Patamon repeated to himself before he flew out back to Takeru and Hikari.

_P.O.V. – Takeru Takaishi_

This has turned out to be one heck of a vacation. Here we were relaxing with not many cares only for some strange Digimon to appear and for the others to suddenly vanish. And it wasn't just Ross and Mimi, apparently all the old Chosen Children including Yamato have vanished into thin air too, as Hikari found out when she contacted back home.  
"Whatever that thing is, it's connected to the others disappearing; I'm sure of it. My only question is why and what did that boy have to do with it." I told Hikari.  
"Wallace. I heard the boy call himself Wallace." Hikari said.  
"Hikari, Takeru!" I heard Patamon call out. We looked up and saw him flying down towards us. "I know where he's going!"  
"Where?" I asked.  
"Livermore."  
"Livermore?" I quickly typed away on Mimi's laptop that I still had and plugged into a phone jack and soon got the information. "Hikari, he's going out to Colorado. Great… why couldn't have been closer." I mumbled. "Did you say only Onii-chan and the other older Chosen were missing?" I asked her. She nodded. "Contact Daisuke-kun and the others then… we're gonna need their help."

_P.O.V. – Daisuke Motomiya_

Ah… going to the beach during the summer! Isn't anything greater than that? I was laying back and relaxing in the sun while Miyako and Iori were using Poromon as a volleyball when I suddenly heard my D-terminal go off. I quick ran over to it and opened it.  
"It's from Hikari-chan!" I exclaimed before I began to read the message.  
"Daisuke, what's up?" Chibimon ran over.  
"Is something wrong, Daisuke?" Miyako asked as the rest of them gathered around me.  
"'Please save my brothers.'" I began to read the message aloud. "'Mimi-san and Ross-chan suddenly vanished into thin air and we can't reach Onii-chan and the others so I fear the same has happened to them.'"  
"That's not good." Iori muttered.  
"'Spotted a strange Digimon in New York along with a boy; might be connected so we're going to follow him and try to find out what's going on. Meet Takeru-kun and I at a place called Livermore in Colorado.'" Wait? Takeru was with her!? Ugh, never mind, that's not important at moment. "Well, you heard Hikari-chan… we're going to America."

"We're doing what?" Ken exclaimed over the phone after I informed him of everything.  
"Look, it's important, Ken." I told him.  
"I'm well aware, but an international trip is not something we can just spring on our parents! And you know with me and…"  
"How is he?" I asked about his brother.  
"Well, out the hospital. He's out of his coma and his physical health is almost back to normal in terms of food, water and sleep. His mental health… he hasn't said much since he's woken up. He's been in his room and I've heard him only mutter 'Monodramon' and 'I'm sorry'."  
"Listen, we're telling our parents that Mimi-san has invited us to come with her to New York and that Ross-san's father is chaperoning us. He's actually just taking us to the airport and giving us money." I heard Ken sigh. "Please, we need your-"  
"Fine, I'll do it. Just give me a bit to pack up and then I'll meet with you and we can get going."  
"Great! We're taking the evening flight to San Francisco, see you in a bit!"

_San Francisco International Airport, San Francisco, California, United States. August 20th, 2002. 0732 Hours._

We were walking through the airport terminal after our flight had landed as we were heading towards a flight we were going to take to Denver. Kinda learned an interesting thing, our Digimon apparently don't show up on an X-ray machine… I guess being a Digital Monster does that. Ken and Iori think we'll need to talk to Koushiro about that which is what they were talking about.  
"Either way about all of this, we're gonna go see Hikari-chan!" I exclaimed. "How could I honestly refuse all this?"  
"How's about 'our friends are in trouble'?" Miyako reminded me.  
"Yeah, yeah, way ahead of you on that."  
"I hope he isn't like this the whole time, Miyako-san." Iori whispered.  
"Of course!" She teased.  
"I heard that!" I shouted.  
"Uh, oh… we've got a problem." Ken said as he walked back to us after going ahead to check out the next flight.  
"What's wrong, Ken-kun?" Miyako asked.

A few seconds later we got the answer as he showed us a screen.  
"Apparently a large storm surge is moving slowly through the Rocky Mountains which has essentially grounded flights… meaning it's gonna be at least forty-eight hours before we could get into Denver." He explained.  
"But Taichi-san needs our help now!" I cried.  
"I know. Give me about thirty minutes, and I can find a work around." We nodded as he walked away again and we lounged around in the terminal for almost an hour before he finally came back.  
"What kept you?" Miyako wondered.  
"Sorry… okay, I've got good news and I've got bad news." Ken said.  
"What's the good news?"  
"Okay." He pulled out a map and placed it in front of us. "There's a flight at Sacramento International that is going to Rapid City, South Dakota at eleven. From there, we go via car through Cheyenne, Wyoming and to Fort Collins, Colorado where we then take a quick trip to Livermore."  
"So what's the bad news?" Iori asked.  
"We're gonna have to do some hitchhiking."

_P.O.V. – Iori Hida_

Turns out we were going to have to hitchhike quicker than we thought as no bus was gonna take us from San Francisco to Sacramento until our flight would already leave. We needed to get a vehicle before nine or we'd miss the flight. However, we were having some hard luck.  
"Yeah! Carrying around a 'with monster' sign won't get us any rides!" Daisuke told me as I held up a sign asking for a ride.  
"Well, I just like to be honest, is that so wrong?"  
"Yeah, it makes us look weird."  
"More weird than four kids hitchhiking?" Miyako asked. Before he could answer, a car pulled up and Ken quickly talked to the driver and lucky us, he was heading to Sacramento… however, a few minutes in his car, maybe we could've gotten someone else with how erratic he's driving.

"So he thinks our Digimon are toys?" Daisuke questioned Ken. The driver was apparently a big fan of Japanese stuff even though he didn't speak any of it.  
"Yeah." Ken answered.  
"This guy is really weird!" Miyako exclaimed.  
"This vehicle must be pretty tough…" Daisuke thought.  
"I feel sorry for it." I held onto Upamon tight.  
"{Mister, be a little careful, be careful!}" Ken tried to tell the man.

_50 Miles North of Cincinnati, Ohio, United States. August 20th, 2002. 1032 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Hikari Yagami_

We were unable to get on the same train that boy had gotten on but it didn't really matter. We knew where he was going and were currently on the Amtrak to Indianapolis.  
"Okay, we get off this train and then get on one that will take us through St. Louis, Kansas City, and then we should be in Denver by the late evening. After that, we can have Pegasmon and Nefertimon fly the rest of the way."  
"Sounds good." "We can handle that." The Digimon agreed.  
"And Daisuke-kun and the others?" Hikari asked.  
"According to Ken-kun, they're in Sacramento right now waiting for a plane to take them to Rapid City; he says that they believe they'll be in Livermore before dark."  
"Well, that's good."

Our little relaxed moment would soon be ruined when the D-3's began to beep.  
"The D-3…" I quietly said. Suddenly, the whole world around the train turned purple and Takeru jumped out of his seat. The passengers all around seemed completely oblivious to everything before they vanished leaving us the only ones on the train. Outside the window, a dark shadow began forming until it got closer and revealed itself as the large Digimon we saw in New York. It got right up close to the window while our Digimon hopped in front of us. Our D-3s began to light up once more but this time it was more an array of color. The Digimon roared for a moment when everything flashed and suddenly we found ourselves face first on the railroad tracks with our stuff around us and our train nowhere to be seen.  
"What happened to the train?" Takeru exclaimed.  
"I think that Digimon is trying to prevent us from getting to that place…" I believed.  
"Well…" Takeru looked around at the large forest we were now stuck in. "Looks we might just have to fly the rest of the way. Patamon, Tailmon, you think you can fly over a few states?" Both of them nodded with determination.

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota, United States. August 20th, 2002. 1103 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Third Person_

Once Wallace had arrived in Indianapolis, he didn't stay long waiting for the train to Denver during the night. He quickly found a supply train that was heading west and jumped on it, taking refuge in one of the empty cargo cars. By eleven, he soon discovered that the train was just about to reach Sioux Falls, South Dakota and decided he would get off there and try to get to Livermore through the north. He slightly opened the car and saw the train was slowly moving through a road crossing where a blonde woman in a flannel tank top and cut-off denim shorts was waiting next to a green Jeep for the train to pass.

"Wallace, I'm tired." Terriermon moaned in Japanese. "Wallace, we're going to the flower field, right?" Wallace kept ignoring him. "Wallace, come on!" Wallace got up and started walking towards the back of the car away from the slightly opened door. "What's with you?"  
"You're being a pest." Wallace finally spoke to him in Japanese before he sat down next to his backpack. "I'm not sure if Chocomon knows that he's attacking us."  
"He's being serious." Terriermon tried to tell him as he walked over to him. "He seriously is going after you." Wallace turned to look at Terriermon. "I would know. That's why I'll protect you."  
"I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but you didn't have to attack him…"  
"But he isn't thinking of the same thing anymore."  
"I don't want to hear that." Terriermon walked up next to Wallace before he sat down next to him.  
"All right. I won't mention it. Momma must be worrying about you right now."  
"I'll call her later."

"Hot. Hot. Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot…" Terriermon kept repeating as they walked past an abandoned gas station north of the town.  
"Will you stop already?" He didn't get an answer as Terriermon kept saying the same thing before walking under Wallace's legs and sending him toppling over Terriermon's head on to the hot ground. He walked a few more feet before he turned to look at Wallace.  
"We're going through all of this trouble, and just so you can call Mom." Wallace picked up his backpack and got back on his feet.  
"It's not that bad… Hey, do you think Chocomon will definitely be at the flower field? Tomorrow he'll be waiting for us."  
"Chocomon probably didn't have to get this hot…" Terriermon seemed to be on a one track mind. Wallace quietly shook his head before he marched on ahead.

"Wallace!" Terriermon yelled out before he ran after him and jumped on top of his head.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Shade. I'll be your shade for a while!" He then opened up his ears and began providing a good amount of shade for the blonde haired boy.  
"You're heavy." Wallace tried to keep his balance.  
"It's okay. It's okay." The two of them kept walking alongside the road.

_Outside Rapid Falls, South Dakota, United States. August 20th, 2002. 1312 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Miyako Inoue_

We soon left the airport and found ourselves on the side of the interstate as we were looking at a map of where to go next.  
"So what do we do now?" Daisuke asked as he leaned against a fence.  
"Looks like we'll have to take Interstate 90 to Buffalo, Wyoming." Iori informed.  
"Before taking 25 down all the way to Fort Collins which is not too far from Livermore." Ken added.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisuke ran over to us.  
"It means we've still got a bit of a journey." I told him.  
"Ah!" Daisuke shouted as he ran towards the road. "Just when do we get to talk with Hikari-chan? Hikari-chan! Wait for me!" As he yelled that, a large box truck drove by before it hit its brakes and stopped.  
"Guess he stopped for you." believe Iori.  
"That's my power!"

It turns out actually that he stopped for someone else who quickly climbed aboard.  
"What's this? He didn't stop for us after all." I said.  
"We'll make a deal with him! Ken, translate!" Daisuke ran up to the truck door with Ken quickly joining him and they began talking to the driver. "We'll ride together!" Daisuke said in reference to the other person who climbed into the back of the truck. "We're both okay with that! Get on!"  
"Let's hurry." I motioned to Iori and the Digimon and we all got on board.  
"Here ya go." Daisuke placed Chibimon on board.  
"You guys better hurry up." Wormmon insisted as he was already in. We closed the door and soon the truck began moving. According to Ken, the driver said he was gonna head through Buffalo so that was a good thing.

It turns out our other passenger was a boy who looked about a year older than me with blonde hair and blue eyes and he was sitting next to a stuffed animal. Daisuke crawled over to him while Chibimon moved towards the plush toy before Daisuke bopped Chibimon on the head.  
"What are you doing?" He turned to look at the boy. "Sorry about that. It's a space cat…" He tried to give an excuse.  
"Daisuke! Digimon!" Chibimon pointed to the stuffed animal.  
"Huh? Ahh!" Now looking at it, it practically screamed Digimon. Things soon began to fit together.  
"Then this guy must be…" I spoke up.  
"The boy Takeru-san was talking about earlier." Iori finished for me.  
"Wow, small country…" Ken said. He wasn't wrong, I mean, what were the odds? All four Digimon got closer to the big eared Digimon and just stared at him.

_Outside Buffalo, Wyoming, United States. August 20th, 2002. 1521 Hours._

"I never knew Japanese people had Digimon." The boy told us as we hopped out south of Buffalo right by Interstate 25, which was the road we needed to take to Fort Collins. He looked over to the Digimon and saw they were all getting along well with Gummymon, which was the Digimon's name according to the boy. The boy wasn't talking much at the start of the trip but had opened quite a bit in the last half hour.  
"He seems rather friendly." Iori noticed Gummymon as he was making a new sign for us.  
"Don't get too naïve…" Daisuke looked a bit upset.  
"You can speak Japanese?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Ami, she's a Japanese girlfriend, she taught me." He explained.  
"Wallace was always with that Japanese person." Gummymon said.  
"I'm wondering… if this has anything to do with Taichi-san and the other's whereabouts… would you guys be involved?" questioned Ken, though he tried to sound as un-antagonistic as possible. The boy ignored him and walked up to me.  
"Call me Wallace. You must be Miyako. That's a pretty name." I blushed.

"Don't get too casual that quickly." Daisuke walked in-between us.  
"Maybe I just have more tact."  
"Keh, what's up with this guy?" Daisuke looked like he was about to blow his top.  
"Wallace, where did you get Gummymon?" Iori wondered.  
"Ah, my Momma found an egg one day. Momma's always on the internet." We looked over to see Gummymon floating in the air while holding Upamon and Poromon on the ends of his ears.  
"Have you ever been to the Digital World?" I asked.  
"Digital World? What is that?"  
"That's…" I really couldn't answer. He smiled.  
"You still look great with that look on your face, Miyako." I blushed once more.  
"What are you trying to pull?" Daisuke yelled.  
"Wallace, do you know about any other Digimon? Or perhaps any other Chosen Children here in America?" Ken gave his question as Terriermon fell over and caused him, Upamon, and Poromon to tumble.  
"It's the first time I've heard it. And as for your earlier question, I don't know where that Digimon could have taken those children."  
"That's it, you know something! You… don't try to hide it!" accused Daisuke.

I looked back to Iori and saw that a Mazda pickup was stopping near us meaning we got a lift.  
"Ah, we've got a ride!" I called out to the others.  
"I have to go." Wallace explained.  
"We have to save Taichi-san!" Daisuke tried to tell him as Iori and I climbed onto the truck.  
"Daisuke, hurry up! The driver won't stay very long. Come on, hurry!" I insisted. Daisuke put his back against the truck while Ken stood next to him and Wallace walked past.  
"And just why do you want to hike?" Daisuke asked him. "Why do you want to go to Livermore?"  
"That's because he told his Momma on the phone that he was going there!" Terriermon explained.  
"Gummymon…"  
"Your Momma? Momma, he says. Hehehe…" Daisuke laughed as he fell backwards when the truck took off without him.  
"See ya! We'll be waiting for you at Livermore!" I waved to Daisuke and Ken who we left behind.  
"Hurry and find your way there!" Iori added.

_P.O.V. – Ken Ichijouji_

"Wallace, will we make it by tomorrow?" Gummymon asked.  
"I feel sorry to leave Daisuke alone." Wallace answered.  
"Well, you didn't need to, he still had me." I told him.  
"Why did you stay?"  
"Let's just say I had a feeling that Daisuke would get left behind."  
"Damn it…" Daisuke growled as he got back up. "I just wanna see Hikari-chan…!"  
"You know… if you want to keep the fact that you have a crush on Hikari-kun, you need to be a bit more subtle." I teased.  
"Oh, shut up!"

_P.O.V. – Third Person_

Back in the unknown dimension, Taichi had managed to walk over to where everyone else had gathered.  
"Everyone…" He said.  
"Taichi…" Jou exclaimed.  
"I just woke up." Mimi walked right up to him.  
"Taichi-san, you look different right now."  
"Huh?" A quick check and he saw that he was wearing the same outfit he wore three years ago. It was actually more than that however; the others weren't dressed like their old selves, they had regressed to the age they were during their previous adventures.

_P.O.V. – Ken Ichijouji_

"Wallace, do you really need to do this?" Terriermon asked as Wallace was on a payphone we found not too far away.  
"{It's not like that, Momma. Listen to what I have to say.}"  
"Come on, Wallace…" He turned to Chibimon and Wormmon. "Wallace should pay attention to what I say just a little bit. But to him his Momma is more important."  
"One thing you need to learn is that family is important. Ken-chan cares about his mother, father… and brother very much." explained Wormmon which gave me a small smile on my face.  
"Daisuke's mom!" Chibimon stretched his arms out.  
"So is Wallace's, Daisuke!" Terriermon turned to Daisuke.  
"{Momma, don't worry that much, I'm fine! I just got off-track for a while.}"  
"Hurry it up! Miyako and the others are probably there already!" Daisuke moaned at him.  
"Daisuke, first of all, it's rude to shout at someone on the phone, and two, the town is several hours away. They're not gonna be there for a while." I got his attention.  
"Wallace's Momma is like this!" Terriermon inhaled and puffed out his body. Is he trying to say that Wallace's mother is on the heavy side? Well, Chibimon found it hilarious and Wormmon lightly chuckled.  
"Heh, is that so?" Daisuke smirked upon hearing that.

"{I'm not hurt, I just ran into some strangers.}"  
"'Momma, Momma…' What kind of man are you?"  
"{Shut up!}" Wallace yelled at him. "{Oh, that's not it, I didn't' mean that for you, Momma. I'll talk to you later.}" He then hung up before he sighed. "Does he always like to antagonize everyone he meets?" Wallace asked me.  
"Truth be told, Wallace-kun, I've only known Daisuke for a few months… but he's not a bad guy once you get to know him." I explained.  
"Thank you!" Daisuke had a proud look on his face.  
"Wallace's mom is scary." Terriermon informed.  
"Strange, too." Chibimon chimed.  
"You're a loud-mouth." Wallace glared at his partner.  
"Wallace is too." Terriermon added.  
"I've heard enough." Daisuke interrupted everyone.  
"Maybe it's not such a deal for a Japanese person like yourself, but where I come from, we treat our mothers with respect." Wallace told Daisuke.  
"What!?"

A heavy breeze began to fly in before Wallace's Digivice, which looked like my old one, began flashing red.  
"What's that?" I questioned as I looked around.  
"Daisuke!" "Ken-chan!" Chibimon and Wormmon ran towards us. We then heard a loud thud sound and saw some grass get sent up in the air as a large footprint was left on the ground near us. Terriermon had a serious look on his face as the Interstate 25 sign was bent in half by an unseen force which materialized near us revealing a very large Digimon. This must be the same one that Takeru and Hikari saw as well as the one behind the other's disappearance.  
"Chocomon." Wallace muttered. The two of them stared each other down.  
"Hey, that's the Digimon that was in New York." Daisuke ran forward with Chibimon who jumped towards the large Digimon.  
"Chibimon, evolve! V-MON!" V-mon ran forward and head-butted the large Digimon in the stomach which caused him to stumble back. However, he planted his feet into the ground and swung at V-mon who quickly avoided the swing and jumped onto his back.

"Get him, V-mon!" Daisuke cheered.  
"Daisuke, I think we're gonna need some more power to fight him." I suggested.  
"You're right! Let's pour it on, then!"  
"Digimental Up!" We both shouted.  
"V-mon, Armor-Evolve! Burning Courage, FLADRAMON!" "Wormmon, Armor-Evolve! Stinging Kindness, TETERMON!" Both Wallace and Terriermon looked on in awe as our two Digimon charged forward.  
"Fladramon, go!" "Go for it, Tetermon!"  
"Knuckle Fire!" "Precision Stingers!" Both attacks struck the large Digimon as we all jumped for cover.

_P.O.V. – Third Person_

For the Chosen Children trapped in the unknown dimension, things were beginning to get worse for them. They were now the age they were in 1997 when the array of color around them turned a very violent red.  
"What's that glowing?" Taichi questioned.  
"It's getting bigger!" Sora feared.  
"I thought I felt it for a moment." Jou looked around.  
"A feeling of… sadness… longing…" Ross believed.  
"Just what is this?" Yamato questioned as Mimi began to cry.

_P.O.V. – Ken Ichijouji_

Wallace and I were running as fast as we could to keep up with Daisuke as we were going up a hill to keep up with Fladramon and Tetermon fighting this mysterious Chocomon. We looked over and saw Chocomon crashing right through a nearby billboard that knocked up a whole bunch of smoke.  
"All right…" Daisuke pumped his fist. "Hey! What did you do with Taichi-san?" He demanded. The Digimon didn't answer as he just smiled when Fladramon and Tetermon were coming towards him and his arms shot out to swat the both of them to the ground. Both of them then jumped off the ground to avoid being crushed under his feet. They then tried to come back around for another pass but Chocomon's chest opened up and he unleashed a spree of energy blasts that hit both of them.  
"Tetermon!" "Don't give up, Fladramon!" Our words really didn't help as they both just crashed into the ground once more before they devolved back to the Child-Forms. Their attacker roared and charged at them once more.

"Stop it!" Wallace yelled as he ran to where V-mon and Wormmon were laying before he was the only thing standing between them and Chocomon. "Chocomon, don't do this."  
"Wallace, be careful." Gummymon ran next to him.  
"Where did you take the Japanese children?" Wallace asked Chocomon. "Why are you doing these things?"  
"Don't do it, Wallace." Gummymon grabbed his leg. "This isn't the same Chocomon."  
"Chocomon, do you know me? It's Wallace."  
"Wallace, w- You're wrong. You're not Wallace. Where is Wallace?!" Chocomon roared as he tried to flatten him with his fist. Thankfully, Gummymon pushed him out of the way before he could get killed.  
"Chocomon, don't you recognize me?" Wallace was still trying to get through but it's pretty clear that there is something messed up in Chocomon's head right now. "Chocomon…"  
"Wallace…" Gummymon jumped up in the air as the screen on Wallace's Digivice turned green, indicating that Gummymon was going to evolve. A second later, a bright flash erupted and where Gummymon now looked slightly different. He still looked similar but he now had a bandolier around his chest, a pair of denim jeans and his hands were replaced with two large chain guns.  
"You evolved…" Wallace was once more in awe. I guess this must be a first then.

Chocomon tried to grab Gummymon but he dodged the attack mid-air and dived down towards his face where he gave him a double slap with this chain gun hands. The last slap was so hard it sent him flying through another billboard. Gummymon jumped through the hole in the billboard and opened fire with his guns which pounded Chocomon in a storm of fire.  
"Stop it!" Wallace shouted once more. Gummymon backed off as the dust cleared and while Chocomon didn't have any scratches on him, he sounded a bit tired. Gummymon pointed one of his guns forward, ready to unleash another wave of bullets. "Chocomon… Chocomon, I'll be waiting for you at the flower field. {I'll be waiting for you!}" A large gust of wind picked up and surrounded Chocomon before he vanished into thin air. "He'll wait."

_P.O.V. – Third Person_

"It finally stopped!" Taichi exclaimed as the colors around them in the dimension went back to the color they were before. The children now looked like how they were in 1995, around the time when they all had their first encounters with the Digimon. Taichi fell back onto the ground before the whole place around them changed into a sunny flower field.  
"A blue sky." observed Jou.  
"And a field of flowers." added Ross.  
"It feels like summer!" Sora shouted.  
"It really does!" Mimi cheered. "There's so many things I love about it."  
"What's with this?" Yamato questioned once more.  
"Probably, this place is… somebody else's world." Koushiro guessed.

_P.O.V. – Ken Ichijouji_

"Why did you stop us?" Daisuke questioned Wallace as we walked back towards the road. "Is there something you're not telling us about that monster?"  
"Back off, Daisuke. If he doesn't want to say anything then it's not in our place to ask." I told him.  
"He's right." Wallace agreed with me. "It's none of your business."  
"None of our-!" Daisuke huffed before he spoke again. "You call him Chocomon?"  
"His name is none of your business. I have to go."  
"Daisuke!" V-mon called out.  
"Huh? What are you guys doing?" V-mon was running while holding onto Gummymon's feet and Wormmon was wrapped around his back before Gummymon opened up his ears and the three of them began flying. "Haha! Looks fun!" Daisuke chased after them. "Wish I could do that!"

"Be careful, Gummymon." Wallace warned.  
"Wallace, its fine, its fine."  
"You be careful."  
"Wait for me!" Daisuke shouted. A second later, they all crashed into an airplane billboard, apparently hard enough for V-mon to devolve back into Chibimon. "I didn't see the sign…" Daisuke muttered as he fell to the ground.  
"That's why I just told you!" Wallace shouted. "Is he always like this?" He turned to me, while referring to Daisuke.  
"Eh, more or less."  
"Say it more clearly next time!" Daisuke yelled back at us.  
"Wallace is always quiet." Gummymon said.  
"Shut up, Gummymon. Anyhow, are you all right?"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Daisuke picked himself back up before he flashed a pose trying to prove he was fine.  
"Japanese children act so strange sometimes." Wallace walked away.  
"Hey, we're not all like that!" I tried to defend.  
"You can evolve, too, Gummymon." Wallace changed the subject. "Let's get hiking, hurry up, we might catch another truck."  
"Wallace! Another truck might not come by. Just look at what we did to the road!" A quick look showed the interstate had multiple holes in it thanks to the earlier fighting. Gummymon ran over to his side and held his hand. "I wish Wallace was a little smaller." He stopped speaking for a second before he tried to drag Wallace along. "We should all go together!"

"So…" Daisuke asked a little later as we waited for a ride. "Why do you want to go to Livermore? What's there?"  
"Weeee! I'm free, I'm free." Gummymon shouted as he and V-mon were doing that gliding thing again.  
"Sorry it's not as great as yours." V-mon said.  
"That's true! Hehe."  
"You mentioned something about a flower field back there." I recalled. "What did you mean?" V-mon tripped and fell face first into the ground while Gummymon flew up.  
"I'm sorry, V-mon."  
"I'm fine."  
"Hey, that Digimon Chocomon…" Wormmon hopped over to them. "Do you know something about that Chocomon?"  
"Chocomon is…"

"Gummymon!" Wallace shouted at him before he could say anything else.  
"Wallace, if you tell them, it would help them get the children back." Gummymon ran up to him.  
"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.  
"He wants something from the children."  
"How do you know that?" I questioned.  
"Because I…" Gummymon stopped before he said anything more.  
"Either way, we better get to Livermore!" Daisuke decided not to press for more information.  
"Guys, leave it to us!" V-mon declared.  
"Digimental Up!" Daisuke shouted.  
"V-mon, Armor-Evolve! Storm of Friendship, LIGHDRAMON!"  
"Wormmon, evolve! STINGMON!"

Daisuke climbed onto Lighdramon's back while I hopped on Stingmon's.  
"Hurry and get on!" Daisuke held his hand out for Wallace.  
"Awesome!" Gummymon was amazed by our Digimon's other evolutions.  
"Those two are different from before." Wallace said before he took Daisuke's hand and we all headed south at great speeds. Lighdramon was running faster than most cars and even still, Stingmon wasn't flying as fast as he could which was really amazing. We saw three kids nearby who tried had to keep up but it was all for naught.  
"Which way is it to Livermore?" Daisuke yelled. The only word the kids probably understood was Livermore so they pointed the way we were going. "Hey, don't be shy." Daisuke turned to Wallace.  
"But…"  
"But what?"  
"Everyone's watching. Both your Digimon are great, aren't they? They can evolve in so many ways."  
"Heh, I suppose."  
"Doesn't change the fact we're all Chosen Children! Just having a Digimon partner makes us special!" I told him. Daisuke chuckled as we picked up some more speed as the Rocky Mountains began looming in the distance.  
"HIKARI-CHAN, WAIT FOR ME!" He shouted as I rolled my eyes.

Somethings will never change…

* * *

So yeah, I've split this in half. Well, so did the movie, at least the English Sub video I have on my computer.

So, I changed the location of where the others are going from the fictional Summer Place, Colorado to the real Livermore, Colorado. As for the way the others are getting there, there's a map from a Digimon magazine that's on the Digimon Wiki for Summer Place that I used to plot out the directions, though I'm more than likely BSing the time it's taking to get there.

Anyways, that's about all I've got for the moment. See you hopefully soon for the conclusion to this and then it's back to **Blood, Mud, and Armor**!

**_"Push the button, Frank."_**


	2. The Golden Digimentals

And here's the conclusion of this large side story.

Thank you all for faveing and following and leaving reviews for the last chapter. You know, despite the film being longer that Our War Game, this story is shorter than what I wrote. Well, I did have a large wall of text at the end of that one, and there are a lot of pauses and still moments in this movie.

Anyways, let's finish this all up... so we can get back to the main threat that is growing back in the Digital World.

* * *

**Part 2: The Golden Digimentals**

_Outside Livermore, Colorado, United States. August 20th, 2002. 1734 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Iori Hida_

Miyako and I arrived in Livermore a few minutes ago and were sitting near a covered bridge that went over a small creek.  
"They're not coming…" Miyako believed.  
"It is quite boring…" I soon saw something kicking up dust out in the field ahead of us. "Is that?"  
"What is it?" Upamon cried as he kept bouncing.  
"Daisuke-san! Ken-san!" I yelled out as I saw Lighdramon and Stingmon approaching the town.  
"They made it!" Miyako cheered.  
"Sorry for making you wait!" I heard Daisuke cry out as he approached.  
"We just got held up in Wyoming!" Ken explained.

"They're taking an awful long time." Daisuke paced as we waited for Hikari and Takeru, of course, Daisuke didn't know about what happened to them yet.  
"They're coming from New York." Wallace told him.  
"Wallace doesn't make stops…" Gummymon balanced himself on the rock wall leading to the bridge.  
"WHY ISN'T HIKARI-CHAN HERE!?" Daisuke screamed taking all of us aback and causing Gummymon to fall into the creek as he lost his balance.  
"Daisuke is always like this, isn't he?" I teased.  
"They sent a message that Chocomon tried to attack them in Ohio and separated them from their train. They're having to fly all the way here, but they say they might be in Fort Collins shortly before midnight." Miyako explained as V-mon was trying to help Gummymon up.  
"Gah! That'll take too long!" Daisuke moaned.  
"Daisuke, you're just gonna have to be patient with them." Ken said.

"There are others?" Wallace questioned.  
"Wallace-san, please tell us. What kind of Digimon is Chocomon exactly?" I asked.  
"It's about time you told us." Daisuke walked up to him.  
"Where are Taichi-san and the others?" Miyako inquired.  
"And how do we get them back?" Ken added. Wallace was silent before he started to walk away.  
"Hey!" Daisuke chased after him.  
"He's probably looking for people with the Digivice." Gummymon said. Daisuke stopped upon hearing that. "He wants to see Wallace."  
"I don't understand, when we fought him earlier, he said Wallace wasn't Wallace." Ken recalled.  
"He misses the younger Wallace." Ah… I guess that makes a bit more sense.  
"But we still need to find Taichi-san and the others." Daisuke walked over to Wallace who was just staring off into the distance. "When are you going to tell us? What does that Digimon have to do with you?"

"I have to go to the flower field." He finally answered. "When I do, Chocomon will definitely go back to what he was… definitely." He started walking away again.  
"Wallace…" Gummymon muttered.  
"All right, we're all going!" Daisuke declared.  
"First, it's a bit of a ways to walk, and secondly… I'd rather do this myself."  
"Wallace, that isn't gonna happen." Ken explained. "The others are in danger… and trying to convince Daisuke not to follow you is just a losing battle."  
"Time to go for another hike." I grabbed my things as the sun began to set.  
"Hm… I haven't heard any more words from Hikari-kun or Takeru-kun." Miyako looked at her D-Terminal.

Wallace wasn't kidding about this place being far. We had to hitch a ride on an old pickup truck just to drive close to an area in the mountains where we would need to hike to a forest and field overlooking several ravines and a lake.  
"Hey, Daisuke, weren't we supposed to do something?" V-mon asked.  
"Hey, Wallace, did you call your mom?"  
"I couldn't find a phone."

_Colorado, United States. August 20th, 2002. 2323 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Third Person_

"Wallace! It hurts!" Wallace's memories rang out.  
"Are you all right, Chocomon?" Wallace asked as he patched up Chocomon who was in his Baby-Level. Chocomon smiled as Gummymon looked on. His memories soon flashed to where the two of them were hanging onto a water pump like it was a see-saw.  
"Where are you going?" Wallace's mother cried out.  
"To play!" Wallace rode a scooter out to the flower field with both Chocomon and Gummymon hanging on.  
"Wallace, not here…" Wallace came back to reality when he heard Gummymon's voice. He looked down to see that Gummymon was asleep. "Over there… I'm tired…" Gummymon leaned over and got closer with Wallace. He smiled before he bundled the Digimon up with his blanket and walked away towards the lake. From there, there would be a small hike up onto the ridge where the flower field was that overlooked the lake.

Wallace kept on walking through the forest until he realized he was being followed.  
"Hold it." He heard Daisuke's voice call out, which made him turn and see both Daisuke, as well as Ken, had followed him.  
"Apologies, Wallace, I tried to talk him out of following." Ken explained.  
"It's fine…" Wallace said as he turned to look back at the lake. "What do you want?"  
"Well, the truth mostly…" Daisuke got right to the point. "I was thinking… is Chocomon, is he… our Digimon?" There was a long silence. "It's true, isn't it?" Another length of silence.  
"Wallace… it is true, isn't it? You can trust us, we just want to help." Ken stepped forward. Wallace sighed before he finally turned and looked at the two boys.  
"Chocomon came from the same Digiegg as Gummymon did." He said. "They're twin Digimon."  
"Twin Digimon?" Daisuke questioned.  
"Didn't think that was possible…" Ken muttered to himself.

"I was shocked to see that I would have two Digimon and not just one…" Wallace's memories flashed back to the last time he had the both of them, in the flower field. "Momma always said that I was always with them, but three years ago while we were playing in the flower field, Chocomon just disappeared."  
"Three years ago? That's around the same time when Taichi-san, Hikari-chan and the other older Chosen Children had their adventures in the Digital World." Daisuke remembered as he walked past Wallace and looked out to the lake.  
"It's also the same time when us younger Chosen Children first saw them as well." added Ken.  
"Chocomon hasn't forgotten about that time." Wallace explained. "He followed me all the way to New York." Daisuke turned his head to look at Wallace who walked up next to him. "I still don't know what happened to Chocomon, I just want to help him."  
"Then we're fighting one of your own Digimon?" Daisuke's eyes widened. Both him and Ken seemed to have the same though running through their mind.  
_"__Goodbye… Osamu… cha-"_ They both remembered Monodramon's last words.  
"One of your most important friends!?"

The wind slowly began to pick up making the area slightly colder.  
"This can't be easy for you…" Ken broke the silence. Daisuke still looked shocked and walked towards a tree and put his head against it.  
"I wouldn't be able to do it." Daisuke said. "If V-mon wasn't the same V-mon, no matter what happened… I would never be able to destroy him…" Daisuke soon began having tears flowing down his cheeks.  
"The same goes for me and Wormmon. I couldn't bring myself to ending him no matter what had happened to him." Ken somberly added.  
"Daisuke…" Wallace looked over to Daisuke whose googles had fallen off his head now.  
"So to save Taichi-san, we have to destroy your Chocomon…" concluded Daisuke as the tears began flowing ever harder. "If that's the case… what can we do?" Daisuke's sadness soon affected Ken who continued to remember Monodramon's fate. Although he wanted to cry, Ken couldn't find any tears.  
"It's not your problem." Wallace walked over to Daisuke and picked up his goggles.

"But…" Daisuke turned around and wiped his arm across his face to try to get rid of many of the tears.  
"There's a possibility, if we meet him one more time, at that flower field, Chocomon might go back to the Chocomon he used to be." Wallace believed. Daisuke put on a smile upon hearing that.  
"Yeah." He grabbed his goggles and put them back on his head. "That's true. That's definitely true!"  
"And then, if we fight him, we might save your friends!"  
"Yeah, we can fight him!" Ken determined.  
"Hey, how can your recover so fast?" Wallace rubbed his head as he saw Daisuke pumping his fists like he was ready for a boxing match.  
"That's right, that's how I am." He flashed a winning smile. "Somehow I feel rejuvenated."  
"Easy to please, aren't you."  
"That's Daisuke for you, Wallace." Ken said.  
"Just as long as you understand, it's good." smirked Daisuke.  
"Is that a challenge?" Wallace raised his eyebrow.  
"I didn't say I wanted to."  
"Just a suggestion."

The boys were slowly walking back to the campsite where the others were while they were discussing what was to come in the morning.  
"So, don't go out there alone, okay?" Daisuke sounded very serious. Wallace nodded.  
"That's right. I'm going too, Wallace." Wallace's eyes widened as he turned to see Terriermon coming out from behind a tree.  
"Gummymon."  
"Don't try to be brave."  
"But, he's not after you. I don't want you fighting him."  
"Wallace…"  
"It's true, isn't it?"  
"I'm okay. I want to be with you, Wallace."

"What should you do?" Daisuke suggested.  
"Whatever we do, it all depends on you." Ken informed.  
"We'll go back." Wallace decided his choice and nodded. "Let's get back to camp. I want to see Miyako's face again." Both Daisuke and Ken's faces turned red as he said that.  
"What!? What exactly are you trying to pull!?" Daisuke demanded an answer. Wallace walked past them and kneeled down in front of Terriermon and wrapped him in the blanket he was carrying once more.  
"Let's get back, or you'll catch a cold, Gummymon."

In the unknown dimension, the other children were barely moving at this point as the sound of something hopping filled the air.  
"Wallace, Wallace!"  
"Who is that?" Taichi questioned.  
"Wallace, Wallace!" Chocomon jumped towards them. He looked like this Baby-Level and had a strange aura around him that made him look sepia-tone. "Wallace, Wallace!" He hopped towards Taichi. He then turned to Yamato. "Wallace, Wallace! Wallace, Wallace!" He kept shouting before he had a sad look on his face. "They're all wrong. Even when they're smaller, they're not Wallace." He hopped away and vanished. "Wrong. They're all wrong!" Wendimon's voice roared.

_Colorado, United States. August 21st, 2002. 0655 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Daisuke Motomiya_

It wasn't even morning when Wallace led us to the flower field. It was certainly a wonderful sight with the low fog and the sun slowly rising. I certainly hope this plan works… I don't want to kill my first Digimon today. Chimairamon doesn't count; it was an abomination that needed to be destroyed. We all agreed on that. We all stood out in the field while Wallace was slightly ahead of us as we waited for Chocomon. Soon, a massive footprint appeared in the ground.  
"Here he comes…" I muttered.

Chocomon soon appeared before us and was looking down at Wallace.  
"Chocomon."  
"W-w-Wallace. Wallace."  
"Chocomon, do you know me?"  
"W-Wallace."  
"We were always together."  
"Together?" He took a step closer.  
"That's right." Wallace stepped forward.  
"So, let's go home! To that time…" Chocomon had a happy look on his face. "That's why you came." A different voice spoke out. "This place is warm. This place has no one else here." He tried to reach out and grab Wallace but Gummymon pushed Wallace back a few steps and got in a defensive posture.  
"Don't do this, Chocomon." Gummymon begged.  
"Don't interfere!" Chocomon shouted as he swatted Gummymon away, which caused Wallace to run after him. He got down to his knees and tried to help Gummymon up.  
"Chocomon, why did you do that to Gummymon?"

"Go back, go back, go back…" Chocomon kept repeating as he swayed back and forth. The sky around us began to darken. Oh, this is not good…  
"Stop it, Chocomon." Wallace stood up. "We can't go back to that time."  
"I want to be here!"  
"Chocomon… I can't let you."  
"Nooooo!" screamed Chocomon as the whole area rocked in a wave of energy and the sky turned a very ominous looking black. Both Ken, myself and our Digimon ran up next to Wallace and Gummymon.  
"Wallace." I said. Chocomon was soon engulfed in a ball of pink energy which exploded and revealed a new Digimon on the spot meaning that Chocomon had evolved. What now stood before us was this large bi-pedal rabbit with very long arms.  
"Daisuke… Ken… Can you destroy him, guys?" Wallace asked us. "Together, can we destroy him?" For a second I hesitated before I nodded. I suppose he's too far gone now to be saved… we no longer have a choice. Gummymon soon stepped forward and he soon evolved back into that chain-gun wielding Digimon from yesterday.

Miyako and Iori ran over to us with their Digimon and we all stared down the dark Digimon.  
"Let's go, V-mon. Digimental Up!"  
"V-mon, Armor-Evolve! Burning Courage, FLADRAMON!"  
"Wormmon, don't hold back."  
"Wormmon, evolve! STINGMON!"  
"Armadimon, do it. Digimental Up!"  
"Armadimon, Armor-Evolve! Steel Knowledge, DIGMON!"  
"Hawkmon, let's get him. Digimental up!"  
"Hawkmon, Armor-Evolve! Wings of Love, HOLSMON!" Chocomon had slowly been rising to his full height before his eyes squinted in anger as our Digimon charged forward.

Fladramon was the first one to get close to him but as soon as he jumped up and began to dive down on Chocomon, the rabbit slightly moved his foot and the next second he was right in front of Fladramon where he swatted him away hard as he ended up violently crashing into the ravine walls behind them. Chocomon landed back down and turned his attention towards Digmon and Holsmon. Like with Fladramon, one moment Chocomon was there, the next, Holsmon and Digmon are thrown into each other before they're thrown into the ravine. Gummymon dives down from above and opens fire but Chocomon rapidly backflips to avoid the rain of bullets that riddle the ground. He keeps this up until he jumps off the cliff and into the ravine where he starts climbing onto the cliff sides. Gummymon jumps down and follows with more shots, hoping to lure him out to where Stingmon is waiting to ambush. However, Chocomon dodges a few shots and doubles back towards Gummymon before grabbing him by the head and throwing him into the air where he ends up colliding with Stingmon. The two of them ended up falling into the waters below.

"Hey, does Chocomon think we're playing?" I questioned as we ran to keep up with our Digimon. We looked down to see the Digimon all brushing off their wounds while Chocomon began hovering over the water. He stood there and did nothing as all the Digimon stared him down, using the brief respite to recover some of their strength. We all waited to see who would make the first move when Gummymon aimed his cannon and the others moved in closer.  
"Playtime is over, Bunny-chan." Fladramon got his claws ready.  
"That's the way, Fladramon!" I cheered.  
"You're strong, but we won't give up!" Holsmon informed as he flew closer. Above Chocomon, Digmon had drilled a hole through the ravine wall and was now looking down at him.  
"I'm still going, dagyaa!"  
"Everyone's so cool!" Miyako was practically fangirling out.  
"Digmon could have a bitter appearance." admitted Iori.  
"He'll have his moments."  
"We'll stop you, no matter what!" declared Stingmon.  
"Don't underestimate him, Stingmon!" Ken warned.

Even as the other Digimon were slowly getting closer to him, Chocomon just continued to stand there above the water. A moment later, he sank down into it and just vanished. Everyone kept their guard up as we had no clue what he was doing or planning.  
"Did he run away?" Miyako wondered.  
"It can't be." Iori believed. It was almost a whole minute before something happened. The water splashed and all the droplets that flew upward turned to black as the entire ravine and sky lit up. The stones turned into a sort of pale white along with the flowers while the water changed to a very dark looking pink that matched the sky. As soon as that happened, Chocomon came out of the water but was now a very different looking bunny. His face had a twisted smile with sharp teeth sticking out, his ears looked all torn to shreds, and he had this sort of clown collar around his neck.  
"This isn't good…" Ken whispered to himself.  
"Is that Chocomon?" Wallace questioned.  
"Now he's dangerous to the entire world…" I told him. "Now we have no choice." If we to kill a Digimon to save lives, we'll save lives. I quickly looked around and saw these black droplets around us.

"Black snow?" I asked.  
"That Digimon seems to be giving off from its dark heart. He has a black heart…" Miyako theorized as one of those black balls just when through her hand like she didn't exist. The black balls soon began slowly rotating around Chocomon as our Digimon continued their standoff.  
"Who are you?" Gummymon questioned as he now honestly believed that wasn't even Chocomon to begin with. Talk about déjà vu. Chocomon just roared and revealed a terrifying abyss in his mouth as those balls shot outwards. They struck all of our Digimon and caused them to revert all the way back to their Baby-Levels before shortly getting back to their Child-Forms, excluding Gummymon who only reverted to his Child-Level.  
"I'm back to my original self…" Hawkmon spat up water.  
"I can't do it…" Armadimon moaned as he tumbled on the rocks.  
"He's… he's too much…" Wormmon worried as he climbed out of the water. V-mon tried to do something but just tired himself out and fell on his backside.  
"I can't evolve to Fladramon."

"What are you trying to do?" Wallace demanded an answer as he yelled out. Chocomon merely raised his arm and a dark ball of energy formed in it before all of our Digimon were lifted up and sent flying towards it. Chocomon jumped up off of the water and spun around before the Digimon reached him. He then crushed them all in his hands before he fell back to hovering above the water and began to sway. He then opened up his palms and began to juggle our poor Digimon! "Stop it."  
"I won't forgive you…" I called out. He just ignored us and kept going along with his sick game.  
"Stop it… STOP IT NOW!" Wallace screamed at the top of his lungs. Chocomon listened and stopped juggling them… only to violently throw them against the ravine walls again. "Gummymon!" Chocomon looked satisfied before he sank into the water again. We heard a sinister laugh as we turned around and saw Chocomon hovering well over us.  
"Wallace, be careful." I advised. Chocomon slowly began to get closer to us.  
"Watch out!" Ken shouted as we both got in front of Wallace.

Chocomon stopped as a large green ball of energy grazed past his face. We all turned towards the direction of the attack and saw Gummymon covered in scrapes and bruises struggling forward.  
"I'm still here." He said. "Even if Chocomon is not here anymore, I will protect Wallace!" He launched another attack but Chocomon just grabbed it in the palm of his hand.  
"Gummymon." Wallace gently pushed us aside to step forward. Chocomon then blew out of those black balls as Gummymon tried to charge forward as he dodge that ball but ended up reverting back into this green blobish kind of Digimon before becoming Gummymon again. However, he refused to quit as he got back up again.  
"That's why, that's why… I will protect Wallace!"  
"I know what you mean, Gummymon." V-mon climbed back onto the ridge.  
"V-mon!" I shouted as I ran over to him to help him up.

The others soon followed suit. Wormmon slowly crawled his way up behind before collapsing not too far away from V-mon and I.  
"Wormmon!" Ken ran to him.  
"I… I promised to protect you, Ken-chan." Hawkmon looked like he had an injured wing but he still tried to fly the way here.  
"Hawkmon!" Miyako cried out.  
"I want to protect the one important to me." He collapsed as Miyako grabbed him, causing her red beret to fly into the air.  
"Hawkmon, hang on!" She held on him tight.  
"Miyako-san, you're hurting me…" Armadimon tunneled his way up to the flower field and soon popped out of the ground right near Iori.  
"Armadimon!"  
"I'll protect you, too, dagyaa!"

"As will I." Wallace declared as he stood in front of Gummymon and looked up to Chocomon. "I just met Daisuke, Ken and the others. But you're not the same Chocomon anymore. No, Chocomon was never lonely before. Whatever happened to his heart, he is no longer here. I'll fight you, you'll be destroyed. Chocomon won't return unless I fight you!" Tears began to appear in his eyes. "I need power…" Gummymon walked up next to him.  
"Wallace, I'm here for that. I'm Wallace's power!"  
"Gummymon…"  
"Wallace, this isn't your fault." Ken walked over to him. "You've always been looking for Chocomon's contentment. You didn't give up."  
"We all have people we want to protect." Wormmon said.  
"No matter how much power we have… if we have someone to protect, then we won't give this fight!" I took my place right by their side.

Chocomon moved forward as V-mon and Wormmon rammed him in the stomach while Gummymon shot him in the face. Hawkmon flew in while holding Armadimon who rolled himself into a ball and crashed into his face knocking him onto the ground.  
"All right, that's it!" I cheered. Of course, I was way too premature as he just quickly got back up. He raised his hand and that dark energy ball formed in it again, causing the other Digimon to get pulled towards it and into his grip before he slammed into the ground.  
"Ah!" We all exclaim. He opens his mouth and was moving them towards it where he clearly planned to devour them! However, before that could happen, two sharp beams of light cut right through his arms before revealing it was Angemon and Nefertimon! The other Digimon soared safely to the ground as Chocomon's arms fell.

"Daisuke-kun, Ken-kun!" Takeru called out as we saw him and Hikari running towards us.  
"Takeru-san!" "Hikari-kun!" Iori and Miyako shouted.  
"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari yelled. She said my name!  
"Hikari-chan!" I waved at her as they approached us.  
"This one's different." She said as the two of them ran up next to us. "You're not the crying Digimon." Come again, Hikari? Chocomon tried to swipe at Nefertimon as the cuts on his arms slowly began healing.  
"Curse of the Queen!" Nefertimon cut right through his chest but he threw his own hand at her and caused her to fall lower to the ground. All those black balls that were floating around tried to swarm Angemon but he spun his rod around and destroyed all those coming for him. All of Chocomon's skin dissolved and soon became a swarm of black balls shaped like him that rained down on the area before he vanished and the whole world around us just turned black before a dark purple light somewhat illuminated the area.

"It's still not over, but where are we?" I took a step back and looked around.  
"Is this the Digital World?" Iori questioned.  
"No, Iori-kun… I think this is some other place entirely." Ken told him.  
"It's cold." Miyako had chills.  
"Chocomon is here…" Wallace informed us. "He's alone."  
"No, this is still our world…" Hikari informed. "But it's the world where Chocomon wants it." Our Digimon had very nervous looks on their faces as they came back to us, though Hawkmon and Armadimon had reverted back to their Baby-Levels again.  
"You're back to Upamon." Iori picked him up. "It had to come to this."

We looked forward and saw Chocomon rematerialized once more and looking like he had suffered no damage whatsoever.  
"That Digimon has no feelings." observed Hikari. I ran forward and got in front of the whole group.  
"Wallace, this is gonna be trouble…"  
"Daisuke, what do you want us to do?" V-mon asked.  
"Wallace, watch me protect you, for Chocomon!" Gummymon proudly declared.  
"Poromon, stop it! This isn't for you!" Miyako tried to keep her Digimon in her arms as he was trying to fly forward. Angemon and Nefertimon moved closer to him as they were ready to go again.

"If we're going to fight, then let's get fighting!" I shouted out to the nightmarish Digimon.  
"Daisuke?" Both Wallace and Ken said as they ran towards me.  
"Daisuke, you're smaller…" Wallace said. I turned and my eyes quickly widened as both Wallace and Ken looked much younger, like five years younger.  
"Wallace, Ken, what's with you?" I quickly realized something was off when I heard my voice and looked to see that the same effect had happened to me. "Ah, I'm a kid!" Well, at least a younger one than what I was.  
"Me too…" "Same here…" Both Wallace and Ken looked at themselves.  
"This is bad, at this rate, we'll all disappear!" Takeru worried as both he and Hikari were the only ones unaffected at the moment.

"Wallace… I've been thinking… that Chocomon we were fighting in Wyoming… that was his Adult-Level wasn't it?" Ken asked as Chocomon charged towards Angemon and Nefertimon.  
"I think so…"  
"So that means we're fighting an Ultimate now…"  
"You mean…" I worried.  
"None of us have the power to combat him…" Ken admitted as Angemon and Nefertimon were slowly beginning to be driven back by Chocomon's attacks.  
"Wait… we do have one thing…" I quickly remembered our secret weapon and it seems Ken did too.  
"Do you really think? I mean, that may have been a one-off thing, and Chimairamon was only a Perfect, and even then we barely beat him!"  
"Do you have a better idea?" He paused.  
"Not… not at the moment…"  
"Then we need to believe… believe in miracles!" I yelled.

Our pockets lit up before two balls of light shot out and flew towards Chocomon as he swatted away Angemon and Nefertimon who devolved back to their normal forms and were picked up by Takeru and Hikari who were now younger. The lights merged and split once more into now three balls of light. Chocomon tried to get them but they avoided them until they went back to our hands. They shined in our palms before they reveal themselves as the Golden Digimentals. Ken and I had the same one when we defeated Chimairamon and ended the Kaiser's reign, meanwhile to our surprise, Wallace also received a Golden Digimental that looked different from ours.

"It's your Digimental!" Ken exclaimed to him.  
"This is mine?" He questioned. We both nodded.  
"Wallace, follow our lead!"  
"Digimental Up!" Ken and I shouted.  
"Digimental Up!" Wallace followed. All three of our Digimon were engulfed in a golden light before they reveal themselves in their golden forms. Magnamon, Kongoumon and Gummymon's armor form, which looked like a golden rabbit like Digimon, stared down the dark monster.

He quickly charged at them but they shot out of the way before they ended up behind him. Gummymon launched two missiles that collided with Chocomon's face and exploded while Kongoumon tosses his Vajras that detonate on contact with his body while Magnamon tore through him with a bright beam of light.  
"Did we get him!?" I ask.  
"I'm not sure." Wallace said. The dust soon cleared and Chocomon had huge holes in him that were expelling those black balls like it was his blood in a zero gravity sense.  
"We got him!" Magnamon declared… until Chocomon's head appeared behind them and ate all three of them! Hikari loudly gasped as we all were shocked about what just happened.

"What a black heart…" Hikari muttered while the three of us were all taking the reaction differently as Chocomon regenerated.  
"Chocomon, Gummymon… where did you go?" Wallace cried.  
"Wormmon…" Ken fell to his knees similar to how he did when he found out Osamu was the Kaiser. My reaction was only to growl in anger. Iori dropped Upamon and ran over to him while Miyako was trying to patch up a wound that Poromon had.  
"Let me go!" He was begging to fight.  
"No! I don't want to let you go!" She cried.

"V-mon, wait! We'll save you!" I shouted as the three of us recovered and gained determination.  
"Wormmon! We're stronger together!" Ken yelled.  
"Gummymon, I was always worried about you." Wallace said.  
"I never gave up, even when I was looking for Hikari." Tailmon walked forward. "I always believed that I would see her someday."  
"You kept going, Tailmon. If it wasn't for you, we would have never met." Our Digimon gathered their strength and charged forward even if they were hopefully outmatched but they refused to give up, which all of us humans shared the same feelings.

_P.O.V. – Third Person_

"I can't see anything." Kongoumon said as they were now in the strange dimension that Cherubimon had sent them.  
"I can't feel anything." Magnamon informed.  
"I will protect Wallace." Rapidmon insisted. "Wallace is… who?" The effects of the dimension were affecting the Digimon. The determined words of their partners were soon ringing in the air.  
"I hear someone's voice."  
"It has a nice sound…"  
"Daisuke…" "Ken-chan…" "Wallace…" The three Digimon quickly overcome the effects and are restored to full strength.

The dimension was soon filled with the sound of a loud moaning before Wendimon showed up before them. They then heard their partners calling for them again.  
"Daisuke…" "Ken-chan…" "Wallace…" They glow even brighter before they look at Wendimon who points to himself. They realize that he's trying to say 'Destroy me.' Both Magnamon and Kongoumon look to Rapidmon.  
"Gummymon, is this all right?" Magnamon asked.  
"V-mon, Wormmon, please." Both Digimon nodded and all of them used their most powerful attacks on Wendimon who was disintegrated.

Back where the children were, Cherubimon suddenly stopped his attacks before he began writhing in pain and a pink mist was coming out of him. The others were confused what was happening until the dark colors of Cherubimon melted away and instead there was a more pleasant looking version of him that looked down to Wallace with a kind smile on his face as the world around the children restored to normal.  
"Chocomon?" Wallace questioned. "Chocomon, it's you, isn't it?" Cherubimon slowly disintegrated which brought tears to Wallace's eyes.  
"Wallace!" Terriermon's voice rang out. He looked up and saw Terriermon, V-mon, and Wormmon floating down using Terriermon's ears. "Chocomon had a lot of tears!" Terriermon had tears in his eyes too. "Chocomon… laughed."  
"Gummymon…" Wallace smiled as he wiped away the tears.

Everyone had returned to normal and were just standing in flower field as Wallace just kept staring at the ground.  
"Someday, someday…" Daisuke finally said something as he walked over to him. "Chocomon will surely return."  
"Yeah…" Wallace nodded.  
"Hey! Message from the others!" Miyako exclaimed. "Looks like they're all right! Ross-san and Mimi-san are waiting in New York for us!"  
"Well, then, let's meet up with them!" Daisuke cheered.

_New York City, New York, United States. August 21st, 2002. 1931 Hours._

The kids got to Denver fast and soon took a flight all the way back to New York where they met up with Ross and Mimi and were saying their goodbyes to Wallace on the Brooklyn Bridge at sunset.  
"I'm all for recapturing my youth, but that was too much." Ross joked which made the others laugh.  
"Sorry we caused so many problems." Mimi apologized.  
"It's okay." Wallace said. "And hey, maybe someday I'll come to Japan to visit all of you!"  
"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.  
"But in the meantime, I've got a little something." He walked up and gave Hikari and Miyako a quick peck on the cheek before running off which caused Takeru, Ken, and Daisuke to blush even more than the girls. "I gotta get going!"  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Daisuke yelled at him.  
"I think someone's a little jealous." teased Miyako.  
"I wonder if he'll really come to Japan." Iori said.  
"I won't let him near Hikari-chan." Daisuke determined.  
"And why not?" Ken gave a small smirk as he said that which Daisuke got embarrassed.

_New York, United States. August 22nd, 2002. 1232 Hours._

"{Mom, I'm gonna go home very soon.}" Wallace said on a payphone on the side of the road in the New York stateside. "{No, I'm not telling you that I hate to be home, I miss you so much. Mom, you know that I love you…}"  
"Wallace spends a lot of time on the phone…" Terriermon soon catches whiff of something before Wallace sees something in the creek and gasps in happiness.  
"{I'll call you back, Mom!}" He hung up before he and Terriermon ran down to the creek… where they found a Digiegg floating down the creek towards them.

_Okachimachi District, Taito Ward, Tokyo, Japan. Dec. 31__st__, 2016. 1025 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Ross McGlathery_

What should've been a peaceful vacation turned into quite the perilous adventure, but I guess that was par for the course for us. After our goodbye to Wallace, we enjoyed what's left of our vacation before we headed back to Japan. That whole deal wasn't the last Digimon crisis we had to deal with during that year of two-thousand and two.

Nor would it be the last time we saw Wallace…

* * *

So, I love Digimon: The Movie, but I will admit it was a chopjob that FoxKids rushed out the door, I don't think Jeff Nimoy and the others wanted to put all the stories together but the suits overruled them.

Anyways, this has come to an end, but you're gonna have to wait a while for the next chapter of Blood, Mud, and Armor as I've got tests I need to study over the weekend. Take care everyone.

_**"Push the button, Frank."**_


End file.
